Episode 2
is the 2nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary The episode starts with a flashback 10 years ago. Yuno is running through a trail and suddenly falls down. Asta asks Yuno if he is okay and comes close to him so Yuno can grab his hand and get up. Asta calls Yuno a crybaby and tells him it is okay since he got his back. Then, Asta and Yuno keep running along the trail grabbed by the hands and Asta comments that everyone is waiting for them at the top. They are at the top with Lily and the other orphans and Asta starts making a tantrum because he wants to marry Lily. Yuno explains him that is not possible since Lily is a member of the cloth. Asta tells Yuno that he is not finished yet, he will definitely marry her one day as an adult, to which Lily smiles. Lily is telling a story to Yuno and Asta about how the Wizard King came to exist because there used to be eternal darkness and some day a brave mage came to defeat the demon that used to lure in the darkness. That was how dawn came to be. While doing so, Yuno appears frightened and Asta is really into the story. The story ends and Yuno and Asta seem very inspired. Asta is appreciating the view of the statue of the Wizard King on top of the giant skull outside the church, Lily and Yuno are with him. Asta asks Lily if the Wizard King is an important person to which the sister agrees and adds that he is the most important person after the king. Asta stand on top of the fence outside the orphan and tells the he has made up his mind, he will become the Wizard King. Lily seem very surprised and Asta proceeds to list why he wants to be the Wizard King, After that, Asta asks Lily if she will marry him since he is going to be the Wizard King, to which Lily responds it is a completely different subject. Asta keeps asking and the sister keeps saying no. Yuno releases a giggle about this. On December 12, Asta is practicing his magic with no results, he seems to be frustrated over why he cannot use his magic yet. Lily passes by carrying a laundry basket and Asta tells her he will help her with the laundry and Lily thanks him. He then tells her to marry him and she immediately answers no, he tries to ask her again but she keeps interrupting him saying no. Yuno comes by trying to stop baby Nash crying and the other orphan tells to Yuno to not start crying. Yuno has his eyes just about to cry. Asta says to Yuno that because he is going to become the Wizard King, there is no difficulty in stopping one baby's cry or two. When he grabs Nash he starts to shake him in a roughly way and the baby starts to cry even more. Lily is able to stop Nash crying and Asta seems quite surprised, the other orphan mocks him because Asta declared himself to be the Wizard King in a future. Father asks the orphans to deliver a letter and Asta is volunteering but he does not chose him, he chooses Yuno. Asta tells Yuno that he wil go, but Yuno refuses and grabs the letter and leaves. Fights *Asta vs. Revchi Salik Magic and Spells used Navigation